


Wanna do it again?

by Mellyzkin



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom!Haru, Double Penetration, First Time, M/M, alcohol involved, gou and momo are best friends, no gag reflex, top!Sousuke, top!aiichirou, total smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellyzkin/pseuds/Mellyzkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew these three men would get along after the crush they'd been harboring forever revealed he was dating someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna do it again?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I've been totally obsessed with DP lately, and I wanted to write something for it! This is also my first Free! fic! Please comment and tell me if something seems wrong. Any kind of criticism is definitely wanted! Thank you!

It was the weekend after the third years’ graduation when Rin made the announcement that he was dating someone. They were all sitting at Haru’s house to celebrate since four of them had graduated and they couldn’t stand saying goodbye to each other yet. 

“Huh?! Rin-chan why didn’t you tell us sooner?!” Nagisa was the loudest one of all, but everyone looked at Rin waiting for his answer. The only one not paying attention was Makoto, who was trying to avoid everyone’s gaze by looking at the table. “Wait, Mako-chan aren’t you interested in who Rin-chan’s dating too?”

“Eh? Oh, um…” Makoto’s eyes widened for a moment before focusing back on the table. He wasn’t sure how he should answer the question. Nobody knew that he was the one that Rin was dating. They had been hiding it since the end of their second year of high school. 

“Makoto. You’re the one Rin’s dating aren’t you?” Haru was blunt as he spoke. Nothing on his face giving away how shocked he was, but mostly, he was hurt. He had liked Rin for as long as he could remember. Now he knew that Rin never thought of him that way and it hurt. He never realized how blind he was to the feelings that people showed. 

“Y-yes…” Makoto’s voice was barely above a whisper, still trying to avoid everyone’s gaze. He didn’t feel comfortable with all of his friends staring at him. It startled him a little when Rin grabbed his hand, but he slowly relaxed into the touch.

Haru wasn’t the only one that seemed hurt by the announcement, Sousuke and Aiichirou were both suffering, but they tried to hide it the best they could. Nobody else needed to suffer just because they were. They were only saved because at that moment, Nagisa decided to mention that he brought alcohol so they could celebrate the graduation, and now to celebrate the news of Rin and Makoto’s relationship.

Haru wasn’t one to think that drinking was a good thing. In fact, he’d never had alcohol before in his life, but hearing what Rin said, made him change his mind. He’d rather drink and numb the pain. He didn’t want to deal with watching his best friend and secret crush hanging all over each other. Maybe if he was lucky, someone else would be just as drunk as him and he’d be able to forget about Rin. Nagisa had all different kinds of alcohol. Haru didn’t even care where or how Nagisa got his hands on the alcohol. He was just lucky to have a distraction.

“Ah! Haru-chan, that’s a really strong brand. Are you sure you want that one?” Haru didn’t even notice what he picked up. He just wanted to start drowning himself to forget everything. Nagisa looked at him wearily before pouring a small amount in the cup that was placed in front of him. Haru raised his cup and then chugged the liquid down. It burned a little at first, but when it settled in his stomach, it was a pleasant warm feeling.

Sousuke grabbed a beer and popped the tab. He’d had alcohol before, but only on occasions. When he swam, the coach specifically stated that they weren’t allowed to drink. He’s graduated now, what does he care? He’d loved Rin since they were kids. If Rin hadn’t run off to Australia, Sousuke thought he would’ve had the best chance to have a relationship with him. They’d been best friends, and that’s not something that could ever change, but right now, Sousuke just wanted to sit and sulk. Drowning himself to numbness to forget that he ever loved Rin to begin with. Who was he kidding? He should’ve known he’d never have a shot. He chugged the beer down before grabbing another one and popping the tab, doing the same to that one as well.

Aiichirou just stared at the floor until there was a cup shoved in front of him. He looked up and locked eyes with Nagisa who just gave him an innocent look. The liquid in the cup was clear, but he could smell something fruity. It smelled good, so he picked up the cup to take a sip. It tasted as good as it smelled, and so he downed the whole cup. Nagisa quickly filled it back up with an evil glint in his eye and just left the bottle in front of Ai. 

Haru was on his fifth cup before he started feeling a little dizzy. He still remembered where he was and why there was alcohol, so he figured he hadn’t had enough yet. Instead of pouring a cup this time, he just drank straight from the bottle. He figured he’d have a better chance of getting drunk that way. Next to him, Nagisa was sitting in Rei’s lap and laughing. Haru couldn’t hear what was so funny, but that didn’t bother him. He was happy that Nagisa was finally getting what he wanted. Rei had barely had anything to drink, so it meant that either he was an extreme lightweight, or he was still sober and didn’t care. Rei looked at Nagisa like he was the world, and Haru could be happy for them with no problems. 

Sousuke had about 8 empty beer cans in front of him on the table, and he was holding a 9th one in his hand. He still didn’t feel anything, but that just meant he could keep drinking. There were at least 4 or 5 dozen more cans of beer, and for the most part, everyone was drinking the rum. He looked around the room, catching Gou and Momo in the corner playing some kind of card game. They were giggling, and it looked to be going good for them. Neither of them were interested in drinking, instead they would act as parents in case something or someone got out of hand. Haru looked to be spacing out with his normal deadpan expression, but Sousuke could tell there was a slight redness to the mans’ face. If he didn’t know any better, he’d start to think that Haru was attractive like that.

Ai had only drank two cups of the fruity vodka before relaxing against the back of the couch. He was content watching everyone else have fun, but he still didn’t like the feeling he had in his chest when he noticed Rin and Makoto huddled together laughing. Ai had fallen for Rin the moment he met the redhead. Rin was one of those cool senpai who watched out for his kouhai. Rin pushed him forward to keep up with his training so he wouldn’t fall behind. Rin was the most attractive person to him. He never looked at anyone the same way that he looked at his senpai. He wasn’t sure what he’d do now that he knew that Rin had someone else. Ai poured another cup of vodka and downed it in one go. The sooner he got rid of these feelings, the better he’d feel. 

“Oi everyone, I’m taking Makoto upstairs. He’s already half asleep.” Rin didn’t sound drunk at all, but one look at Makoto, everyone could tell that the ex-swim captain of Iwatobi was drunk off his ass and could barely walk. Nobody wanted to send Makoto home like that and so Haru said they could use his room. Once they disappeared, the tension in the room disappeared slightly. Everyone was on edge after Rin’s announcement, and so now they all felt like they could breathe. 

Nagisa and Rei were making out next to Haru. He scrunched his nose up before scooting closer to Sousuke. Sousuke and Haru weren’t exactly friends, but they finally respected each other to acknowledge that they at least needed to get along. Momo and Gou were laying on the floor with a blanket over them as they cuddled together and talked in low whispers. Contrary to what everyone used to think, Momo was gay and had a boyfriend back home. Gou was currently dating her best friend Hanamura Chigusa. Who knew that Gou would eventually figure out that she was into girls? Haru was happy for everyone, he really was. He just hated feeling left out and alone now. Everyone he cared about had someone else that they loved, and here he was crushed and unsure of what he should do now.

“Oi, Nanase, got any food?” Sousuke was looking at Haru from the corner of his eye. He didn’t really care if there was any food. He wanted a reason to get Haru alone and see if Haru’s lips were as soft as they looked. Haru cocked his head to the side slightly. He shrugged and stood up slowly. Sousuke stood up as well and stretched his arms above his head, wincing when his right shoulder finally popped. 

“Ai? Do want something too?” Haru eyed Ai and when he noticed the slight flush across the younger boys face, he felt his heart skip a beat. He always knew that Ai was attractive but he never paid much attention to anyone but Rin. He could feel himself blush at using Ai’s first name. It’s the first time he’s ever said it, but Haru decides that he likes the way it rolls off his tongue. Ai nods his head slowly as the words registered in his mind and he stood up slowly. Ai seemed a little off kilter so Haru placed his arm around Ai’s shoulders to steady him.

“Thank you Nanase-san.” Ai leaned into Haru’s side a little more and walked with him towards the kitchen, Sousuke following close behind. He knew he should’ve called Haru by his first name, but he wasn’t thinking properly with the alcohol in his system. When Ai first met Haru, he would watch his swimming. Haru was a beautiful swimmer, and he was attractive too. If Ai wasn’t attracted to Rin, he might’ve just gone for Haru. Feeling a little bold, he wrapped one arm around Haru’s waist. He felt Haru pull him just a little closer and he smiled.

Once they reached the kitchen Sousuke placed a hand on both Ai’s and Haru’s waist, effectively turning them so they faced each other. Both were shocked for a moment before cocking their heads to the side slightly, waiting for him to continue. When Sousuke didn’t make a move, Haru turned himself towards Ai and pushed him against the wall. Ai looked up at Haru expectantly, unconsciously tilting his head to the side slightly. Not even a moment later, Haru had crashed their lips together clumsily. It felt weird at first but he relaxed into the kiss. Sousuke watched as Ai parted his lips slightly, a quiet moan coming from the back of his throat as Haru swiped his tongue across Ai’s teeth.

Sousuke didn’t want to just watch anymore. The moment Haru pulled back slightly from Ai, Sousuke took his chance to turn Haru around and kiss him roughly. Haru’s lips were as soft as Sousuke hoped. Ai was watching with interest. He’d never been kissed before, let alone watch two of his senpai kiss. He could feel his jeans tightening slightly but he couldn’t think of anything to do but watch. Once Sousuke broke away from his kiss with Haru, he turned his attention to Ai. He tilted Ai’s face up and kissed him, Ai immediately parted his lips and Sousuke took the invitation to slip his tongue in and lick over every surface of Ai’s mouth that he could reach.

“U-um I have a spare room, since uh, since my parents don’t stay here with me.” Haru’s voice sounded small, but Sousuke parted from kissing Ai and looked between them both. “I-I mean, if you guys wanted to, um, we could…” Ai leaned up to kiss Haru quickly, effectively shutting him up before nodding. Sousuke just mumbled a “lead the way” before Haru passed by them both and heading towards the back of the house. At the end of the hallway Haru turned to the left and opened the door. He stepped to the side slightly to let Ai and Sousuke enter before he closed the door behind them and locked it. 

There was a large bed in the center of the room and the sheets look like they’d been untouched for some time. Sousuke sat on the bed and could smell the scent of fresh linen. At least the sheets had been changed recently, but if things went the way he hoped they were, they’d have to be changed again anyway. Sousuke patted both sides next to him which Ai and Haru both promptly sat next to him on either side. 

“Haru. Do you have anything in here we can use?” Sousuke could see the blush spread across Haru’s face when he nodded and stood up to open the nightstand drawer. He took out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. From the looks of it, the condoms hadn’t ever been opened or touched, but the lube’s been used before. Sousuke smirked at the thought of Haru fingering his own ass to pleasure himself more. “My my Haru, have you already tried fingering yourself before? Wouldn’t it feel better if someone were to do it for you?”

Haru refused to make eye contact and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at the ground before looking towards Ai and making eye contact. Ai promptly stood up and walked in front of where Haru was sitting. Haru looked up and searched Ai’s face for anything that said he was against doing anything with him. He couldn’t find anything so he placed one hand on the side of Ai’s neck and pulled him down into a rough kiss. Ai responded quickly by licking Haru’s lips and asking for silent entry which Haru granted and moaned slightly when Ai started sucking on his tongue.

“Ai. That’s enough for the moment. Haru, come here.” Ai broke the kiss, his breathing shallow and his pupils blown wide with want. Haru climbed onto the bed and crawled over on his hands and knees to where Sousuke was sitting. Haru looked at him and waited for Sousuke to speak. “Haru, do you want to be fucked?” Sousuke waited for a moment before Haru nodded and tilted his head slightly. “Do you want us both to fuck you until you can’t feel anything?” Again Haru nodded and his pupils dilated slightly. “Ai, grab the lube and come over here.”

Ai did what he was told before crawling onto the bed next to where Haru was sitting. He was interested in what Sousuke was talking about and he couldn’t help but think about the pleasure that he might feel. He’s never had sex before, but he’s done enough research to understand how having sex with a man would feel and the prep that would be necessary. He felt giddy as he watched Sousuke stand up and take off his shirt and toss it to the side. 

“Ai, why don’t you help Haru get undressed?” Ai nodded quickly before turning towards Haru who was already reaching to grab the hem of his own shirt. Ai stopped his hands before shaking his head. Haru lifted his arms up instead so Ai could take the shirt off. Once Haru’s shirt was off, Ai took off his own. He looked over Haru’s figure, taking in all the muscles. He reached one hand over, brushing against Haru’s abs which made him shiver.

“Haru…” Ai whispered his name before leaning in and pushing Haru down on the bed. Haru watched Ai intently and moaned when Ai nipped his collarbone. Ai started planting wet sloppy kisses down Haru’s chest until he got to his nipples. He licked one experimentally and when Haru moaned, he sucked the pink nub into his mouth and played with the other one between his thumb and index finger. Once the first was erect and covered in saliva, he switched over to repeat the action to the other one before undoing the button of Haru’s jeans.

Ai yanked off Haru’s jeans and boxers in one motion and tossed them to the side. Haru’s cock was hard and Ai just took in the sight of it. Sousuke had removed his jeans and boxers then climbed onto the bed next to the two. The bottle of lube was in his hand and he motioned for Haru to turn over which he obeyed quickly. Sousuke’s dick was huge and Haru could only imagine what was coming next. Ai had stripped himself of his jeans and boxers as well and Haru could only stare. Ai’s cock wasn’t as long as Sousuke’s but it was thick and all Haru could do was shiver as he imagined being fucked by either one of them.

Sousuke popped open the bottle of lube and poured some over his fingers as well as Haru’s twitching hole. Haru hissed at the cold sensation but bit his lip as he felt Sousuke rub his fingers over Haru’s hole for a few moments to warm up the lube. Sousuke pushed his index finger in slowly and only a little bit at a time. As much as he’d love to just screw Haru until he was a writhing mess, he didn’t want to cause more pain. Physical pain could be dulled while emotional pain was harder to take care of, Sousuke knew that.

“S-Sousuke. Move, please.” Haru’s voice was breathy which made Sousuke’s cock twitch. He started moving his finger and slowly Haru’s hole was starting to relax and stretch. He poured more lube over Haru’s hole and motioned Ai over. All Ai could do was stare at where Sousuke’s finger was moving in and out.

“Haru, do you think you’re ready for another finger?” Before Sousuke could even finish his question Haru nodded quickly. Sousuke grabbed the lube and popped the cap open, pouring some over Ai’s fingers. Sousuke also stopped moving his own finger and he heard Haru whine at the loss of movement. “Ai, start pushing one of your fingers in slowly. I’ll stay still so it’s easier.” 

Ai moved his hand slowly towards Haru’s hole. Slowly, he started pushing his index finger in next to Sousukes’. Haru was holding his breath. With two fingers inside him, it didn’t hurt, but it definitely felt weird. Once Ai had his finger in, he slowly started thrusting in and out. Sousuke could feel Haru’s hole loosen more and so he joined Ai in moving his finger. With two fingers moving in and out at different times, Haru couldn’t help but moan. He was enjoying the friction that it caused, but he wanted more. Two fingers wasn’t anywhere near enough yet for him. 

“M-more. I need more.” Haru turned his head slightly to look at Sousuke and Ai. Both fingers stopped moving before Sousuke slid his finger out slightly, then pushing back in with two. Three fingers were inside of him now. Three fingers started moving and soon enough his hole was looser. Haru couldn’t figure out if they were teasing him or not. Neither one of them had brushed against his prostate yet. He knew that the prostate was sensitive, and he read that it could be one of the best orgasms ever. 

“Ai, do you want to be first?” Sousuke looked at Ai who slowly nodded. Sousuke withdrew his fingers and Ai removed his as well. He took the condom packet that was handed to him and opened it. He slowly rolled it over his length and Sousuke popped open the lube bottle. Sousuke put some lube on his hand and pumped Ai’s cock a few times to make sure it would go in easier. When Ai’s cock was lubed up, Sousuke pushed Haru up slightly to align his hole with Ai’s dick.

Ai spread Haru’s cheeks apart and started pushing his cock into Haru’s ass slowly. Haru closed his eyes and bit his lip. Feeling somebody’s cock push into him was a lot different than someone’s fingers. It felt hot, and it hurt. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to take it. Sousuke placed one hand on Haru’s hip and was rubbing small circles there to help him relax. Once Ai was fully sheathed, he stayed still to allow Haru to adjust. He couldn’t believe how tight it was, but he supposed this is how it really is. 

“Ai.” Haru turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder and catch Ai’s attention. Ai’s pupils were blown wide with lust and Haru had to suppress a shiver. “Move. Please.”

Ai nodded and pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside of Haru before he slammed back in again. Haru cried out, but Ai kept pulling out and pushing back in, finding a steady rhythm. It was fast, but shallow. He wasn’t sure how long he’d last with Haru clenching his muscles around Ai’s cock. If he wasn’t experiencing this right now, he’d think it was just a dream. A very hot, and steamy erotic dream. 

“Ai. Hold still for a minute.” Sousuke moved closer to where Ai and Haru were set. He popped open the cap on the bottle of lube before pouring some over his fingers and then Ai’s cock. He slowly started pushing his index finger into Haru’s hole. He heard Haru take a deep breath without letting it out. Once he pushed his finger in far enough, he motioned for Ai to start moving again. Haru let out the breath he had been holding and he moaned louder than he had all night

“Fuck. Haru you’re so tight, but you want us both to fuck you right? You want us to fuck you at the same time until you’re filled with cum.” Sousuke was thrusting his finger in and out of Haru’s hole in time with Ai’s thrusts. He could feel Haru loosen more, and soon enough he was adding a second finger.

“Y-yes. I want you both to fuck me until I can’t take anymore. I want you to fill me up.” Haru was covered in sweat. He could feel his orgasm inch closer and closer every minute. He desperately wanted to come. “Ai. I’m close. God I’m so close.”

“That’s too bad Haru. You’re not allowed to come yet.” Sousuke wrapped his free hand around the base of Haru’s cock. He had added a third finger which was now thrusting into Haru’s loosened hole. “Are you ready to get fucked senseless Haru?”

“God yes. Please fuck me.” Sousuke stopped thrusting his fingers and motioned for Ai to stop and pull out as well. Haru moaned at the loss of feeling full but knew something better was about to happen. Sousuke got up and got back on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He had already rolled a condom over own cock and lubed it up, pumping a few times to relieve some of the tension he was feeling.

“Come here Haru.” Haru moved slowly, crawling on his hands and knees to where Sousuke was sitting. Once he was straddling Sousuke’s hips, he wrapped his hand around Sousuke’s cock and aligned it with his hole. Sousuke had his hands on Haru’s hips and guided him down onto his cock slowly until he was fully sheathed. “Fuck, Haru you’re still tight as hell. You’ll be even tighter in just a few minutes though.”

Ai moved closer to where Haru and Sousuke were. The sight he was seeing was erotic, and he’d remember this forever. This scene would definitely be material for jerking off in the future. He’d never jerked off to his senpai before, but there was a first for everything right? Sousuke had set up a steady pace thrusting in and out of Haru’s hole. Haru had his arms around Sousuke’s neck and he was moaning loudly. “Ai, come here. Please.”

Haru’s voice broke him out of his focus and he moved over slowly. Haru placed one hand on his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn’t so much a kiss as it was just tongues fighting for dominance. Sousuke was thrusting three fingers in and out of Haru as well as his cock. After watching Haru and Ai kiss for a minute, Sousuke stopped moving which made Haru break the kiss to send a glare towards the other man.

“Ai, it’s time for you to join in too.” Sousuke pulled Haru flush against him and Ai moved behind Haru lining his cock up to where Sousuke and Haru were connected. He pushed in slowly and hissed at how tight a fit it was. Once he was fully sheathed, he kept still. Leaning his forehead against Haru’s back and taking a few deep breaths.

The three men stayed still for a moment to let Haru adjust to the new sensation. He felt fuller than he ever had and he wasn’t sure why he didn’t ever do this before. It felt amazing and he wishes he could feel this full all the time. He thought about how maybe this wasn’t just a one-time thing and he felt his face heat up.

“Ai. Sousuke. You both can move now.” Haru’s voice was breathy and barely above a whisper but they heard him clearly. Sousuke lifted Haru up until only both heads of their cocks were inside him. Sousuke pushed him back down hard making Haru bite Sousuke’s collarbone. Each thrust hit Haru’s prostate straight on and he couldn’t stop spouting curses. Sousuke never realized the kind of vocabulary Haru had because the man never talked. Hearing him like this, Sousuke wishes he’d talk more.

“Fuck. Harder, fuck me harder.” Haru’s voice cracked when he spoke. He couldn’t even remember what happened before now. He could barely remember his own name, let alone the names of the two men fucking him into oblivion. He was seeing stars and he could feel the tightening heat low in the pit of his stomach. He was painfully close to his orgasm and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to hold out if it was prevented another time. “Fuck. Close. So, so close.” 

Sousuke and Ai both sped up their thrusting, each time getting a little more erratic until Haru clenched his muscles and they couldn’t move anymore. His cum spurted across his stomach and Sousuke’s chest. Ai came with a groan while he was still deep inside of Haru’s ass. He doubted he could ever forget this feeling. He pulled out slowly and took off the condom, tying the end of it and tossing it in the trash can next to the bed.

“My, my Haru. How rude. Both you and Ai came while I still haven’t. What are you going to do to fix it?” Sousuke locked gazes with Haru who just stared for a moment before lifting himself off Sousuke’s cock. He took off the condom and tied it off, tossing it in the trash can. Haru kneeled on all fours in front of Sousuke before licking the tip experimentally. The taste was salty but not unpleasant. He’d never given a blow job before, let alone get one. If he was totally honest, he was a virgin. He’d never had sex with anyone, man or woman. He was sure now though that he definitely enjoyed the feeling of having a cock shoved in his ass. Maybe this could be a regular thing?

Sousuke threaded his fingers into Haru’s hair. It was silky smooth and he didn’t think he’d ever feel something better. It wasn’t until Haru took his whole length into his mouth that he realized what Haru had planned. God damn did this man not have a gag reflex? Haru bobbed his head up and down some and hollowed out his cheeks. He licked up the underside of Sousuke’s cock and popped off with a wet sound.

“Sousuke. Fuck my mouth.” Haru made eye contact with Sousuke. His lips were red and swollen, glistening with spit and pre-cum. He was sure he could die with the sight of this, and he wasn’t sure whether he was in heaven or in hell. Sousuke tightened his grip on Haru’s hair and when Haru made his jaw slack, he thrust in and out with a rough pace. He wasn’t very far off from cumming and if he could come inside of Haru’s mouth and make him swallow, well he’d feel like he won some kind of prize.

Ai was watching the sight in front of him. It was so arousing but he was too tired out to do anything about it. He couldn’t believe what he had just done with two men, let alone men who he respected a lot. If only this could be a regular occurrence he thought. Jerking off just didn’t feel the same as fucking into somebody’s tight ass. Maybe he’d suggest doing this type of thing on a regular basis. Something just felt right about being with these two older men.

Sousuke was groaning loudly and not very long after, he stilled. Coming right into Haru’s mouth who swallowed everything he was given. Sousuke released the grip he had on Haru’s hair and pulled out of his mouth. He sure didn’t think he’d ever be able to get a blow job again without remembering how Haru’s mouth felt around him. 

“Fuck Haru. You didn’t say that you had no gag reflex.” Sousuke was coming down from his post-orgasm bliss, still trying to catch his breath. Ai was lying next to him and closed his eyes. He was so tired, he felt like he could probably sleep forever. 

“You didn’t ask.” Haru moved between Sousuke and Ai, opting to cuddle closer to the silver haired male. Ai wrapped one arm around Haru’s waist, keeping his eyes closed until he felt a kiss pressed to his forehead. Haru was looking at him with a soft smile. “Thank you, Ai.”

Ai shook his head but there was a smile he didn’t think he could get rid of. He kissed Haru gently before laying his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes again. Sousuke had shifted and yanked the covers over them before wrapping his arms around both Ai and Haru, effectively pulling them closer to his body.

“We should do this again sometime.” Haru’s voice was sleepy when he made the comment, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to Ai. He didn’t expect either of them to hear, but they did of course and just pressed gentle kisses to his forehead and cheek before responding with a quiet yes.

They all knew they should get cleaned up before sleeping at least, but they were so content and warm where they were, they just couldn’t bring themselves to move. They fell asleep like that and in the morning, there were no regrets except for not cleaning themselves up. Dried cum and lube was definitely not something they wanted to feel again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mellyzkin  
> Come yell at me about Free! Haikyuu! Prince of Stride!


End file.
